Can I Ask You A Question?
by i think i like that spot
Summary: Santana has a question for a member of the Pierce family. Songfic. Rating has been bumped up.
1. Chapter 1

**Song in italics. I think I might make another part to this. I'm not too sure though, it depends on how many people like this.**

Santana looked at herself in her rearview mirror for the twentieth time as she smoothed out her already neat hair. She had been sitting in the Pierce family's driveway for the past half hour. Her and Brittany had come back home to visit before college graduation. They had made it. They had become official their senior year of high school and had remain faithful to each other all throughout college.

Santana smiled to herself as she remembered all the times she had come home to their tiny, one bedroom apartment in New York, to find that Brittany had pushed all their furniture against the wall and was trying out new dance routines to teach the little kids at the dance studio she worked at. It had been a pretty shitty four years, but Brittany made it worth living.

Brittany was her sunshine and her anchor. She lit up Santana's world and kept her grounded. Which was why she had left Brittany asleep at her parents' house.

The Lopez family hadn't really taken Santana's coming out very well. After seeing their daughter laugh and smile as if she didn't have a care in the world when she was with Brittany, they gave their blessing. They soon became more supportive and loving than Santana had ever dreamed of.

Santana looked at herself in the mirror and let out a laugh. "You're Santana Motherfucking Lopez. You get your fucking ass in there and do what you know you've been destined to do since you first fell in love with baby blues." She said to herself.

She made her way to the door, taking deep, calming breaths. Right before her finger pressed the doorbell the door opened to reveal Mr. Pierce in his bathrobe and a grin on his face. "Watching you sit in my driveway for the past half hour was very entertaining as I drank my coffee." He said to Santana in his mildly thick Dutch accent.

She gave him a nervous grin and a quick hug before following him into the house. "Where's our ray of sunshine?" He asked sitting down on the couch and motioning for Santana to sit in the armchair across from him. "She's still asleep at my parents' house. I wanted to talk to you alone." Santana said, her hands suddenly sweaty.

Mr. Pierce studied Santana for a minute. He remembered when the young woman in front of him was a little girl, with band-aids on her scrapped knees and a scowl too mean for a young child. That little girl, just like the woman in front of him, protected his daughter. He let that thought calm his worries a little. "Is she okay? Are you okay?" He asked, his tone revealing his emotions to the latina.

Santana shook her head vigorously, telling him no. He nodded his head, his worries suddenly seeming ridiculous. His fear was suddenly replaced by his curiosity. "Well what is it that you need to talk about with me?" He asked, his expression slightly reminding Santana of Brittany and making her smile.

Santana gathered every ounce of courage and badassness in her body and looked into his green eyes. "If you don't mind I'd prefer to sing what I have to ask to you." She said, her heartbeat skyrocketing, convincing her that she was heading straight for a heart attack.

Mr. Pierce's eyebrows shot up. Santana never did anything that caused her to wear her heart on her sleeve. He had known the young woman long enough to know that for a fact. He smiled and gestured for her to start, when he realized that Santana proudly wore her heart on her sleeve for their little dancer.

_Sir, I'm a bit nervous_

_About being her today_

_Still not too sure what I'm going to say_

_So bare with me please_

_If I take up too much of your time_

Santana gave Mr. Pierce a pleading look. He returned it with a soft smile. She was the only other person on the planet that he loved to hear sing. Brittany being, of course, his first favorite and also Santana's.

_See in this box is a ring for your oldest_

_She's my everything and all that I know is_

_It would be such a relief if I knew that we were on the same side_

_Cause very soon I'm hoping that I_

Santana pulled a small black box out of her jacket pocket and pushed it as far as she could on top of the coffee table, to Mr. Pierce as she sang. She smiled as he opened the box to reveal a 20-kart princess cut diamond.

_Can marry your daughter_

_And make her my wife_

_I want her to be the only girl that I love for the rest of my life_

_And give her the best of me 'til the day that I die, yeah_

She poured all her heart and soul into the song. She hoped that he could see all the love that she held for his daughter in her eyes and in her voice.

_And make her my queen_

_She'll be the most beautiful bride that I've ever seen_

_I can't wait to smile_

_When she walks down the aisle_

_On the arm of her father_

_On the day that I marry your daughter_

She broke out into a huge smile at the vision of watching Brittany in a white dress walking down the aisle towards her. She really couldn't wait to marry her. She wanted the whole world to know that she was madly in love with Brittany S. Pierce. It boggled her mind that she didn't do it during their early high school years.

_She's been here every step_

_Since the day that we met_

_I'm scared to death to think of what would happen if she ever left_

_So don't you ever worry about me ever treating her bad_

_I've got most of my vows done so far_

_So bring on the better or worse_

_There's no doubt in my mind_

_It's time_

_I'm ready to start_

_I swear to you with all of my heart_

Santana ended. Her breath coming out in short gasps due to her erratic heartbeat. She couldn't read the look on Mr. Pierce's face, which worried her since most of his facial expressions were passed down to Brittany.

"Mr. Pierce?" Santana said, her tone questioning and scared. She looked down at her hands and wrung them together, noticing the sweat on them.

He looked Santana in the eye and let out a huge grin. "I should have known that this was what you wanted to talk about." He chuckled. "I just figured that you would have asked for my daughter's hand in marriage earlier." Santana gave him a slight smile, slightly agreeing with him.

Mr. Pierce stood up and stepped around the coffee table, standing in front of the surprised latina. He smiled even wider at her bewildered face before pulling her into his arms.

Santana fought the urge to wiggle her feet as he held onto her, as she used to do when she was little and Mr. Pierce would do this. She had to be at least a foot or two off the ground. She felt tears coming from her eyes as he slightly spun her around.

He finally put her down and beamed at her. "Santana, you've always been apart of the Pierce family. So you asking me to have my permission to marry my daughter, just seems like you're asking to make it legal." He said, his own happy tears spilling from his eyes.

He handed her back the ring. "It's beautiful. Brittany's going to love it. You want me to go wake Mrs. Pierce? I'm sure she's love to see the ring." He asked, excitement and happiness shinning in his eyes.

Santana laughed. "You don't need to wake her, I'm pretty sure Brittany would love to show her the ring herself. Do ask her if she's okay with this when she wakes up, please." She asked, nervous.

Brittany's mom had a bit of a hard time accepting their relationship. She had known about the girl's feelings for each other since they were little. Mother's intuition and the fact that when her Brittany was only six years old she had walked right up to her and announced that someday she was going to marry Santana.

But it was what had happened during the years after that announcement that made it hard for her. She had heard Brittany cry over the girl plenty of times and Santana's promiscuous reputation was no secret. Once Santana was serious and tired of hiding she had began to win Mrs. Pierce over.

Mr. Pierce nodded his head and squeezed her shoulder. "You better get going. We don't want Brittany to wake up and think you've disappeared or have gone invisible." He said to her, a fond smile on his face.

She gave him one last hug, hopefully this was the last time she'd hug him as Brittany Pierce's girlfriend. She left the house with a dreamy smile on her face and butterflies in her stomach to ask the girl of her dreams to marry her.

**The song is Marry Your Daughter by Brian Mcknight. His sons did a cover on it and their cover is the one that I'm addicted to. What do you guys think? Should I make a sequel?**


	2. Mom, Brittany, and a Guitar

**Thanks for all the positive reviews guys! It means a lot to me.**** And Very Big Fan, I love your idea, but I don't know if I'll be able to have enough time to do it. But I'll try.**** I never really had a problem with Finn until now. He should have known that someone would have heard him and would tell everyone that would listen. Sorry this has taken so long. I just was trying to get myself in Santana's shoes and figure out how I would react whenever I'm about to propose.**

Santana walked into her parents' house with a smile that would put Rachel Berry's patented 'I'm a star' smile to shame. Her uplifted spirits caused her to walk to the kitchen with a bit of a skip in her step.

"I take it that your early morning drive to where ever you went was good." Mrs. Lopez said from her seat on the bar stool behind the counter. Santana gave her mother her trademark smirk, minus the malice as she went into the fridge to poke around.

Since the fridge door blocked her view Santana didn't see that her mother had the same exact smirk on her face. Santana and her mother looked this alike, something that had kinda freaked Brittany out when they were kids. Brittany had been convinced that they were clones since they looked so much alike.

Santana pulled away from the fridge empty handed. "Is Britt still asleep?" She asked, leaning on the counter in front of her mother, her smirk still in place.

Mrs. Lopez eyed her daughter before nodding her head yes. The last time she had seen her daughter this happy was when she and Brittany had decided to move to New York together. She smiled at her daughter's happiness when she came to the conclusion that it had to do with the blonde that was sleeping upstairs.

"So where did you sneak off to this morning?" Mrs. Lopez asked, her curiosity reaching her peak. Santana smiled at her mother, she could tell that her curiosity was getting the better of her. It was one of the many things that the two Lopez women had in come. Innate curiosity. Of course Santana, being Santana, decided to play with her mother.

"Papá en el trabajo?" Santana asked, pushing off the counter going to one of the cabinets. She smiled as she heard her mom let out a soft exasperated sigh.

"Sí, a la izquierda un poco antes. You forgot to answer my question. A dónde fuiste?" Mrs. Lopez said, her tone curious and exasperated at the same time. Her daughter always knew just how to push her buttons and she could tell that Santana was just toying with her. She had always loved to do it even when she was a little child.

Santana faced her mother with a grin. She leaned on the counter, pulling the ring box out of her jacket pocket, she slid it across the counter.

"Le pedí su mano."

Mrs. Lopez stared open mouthed at the box. She looked up at her daughter and then back at the box. When she opened the box her hand shot up to her mouth.

She wanted to cry. She had been waiting for this day for a very long time. A part of her had known that it was going to happen when Santana had met Brittany. She could just feel it in her bones. It was her mother's intuition.

"Mamá?" Santana asked, worried. Her parents had a bit of hard time accepting her sexuality. She thought her dad had taken it worse than her mom though. The glossy look in her mother's eyes seem to prove her wrong.

Mrs. Lopez walked around the counter to her daughter and embraced her in a warm hug. She let go and picked up the rolled up newspaper on the counter next to her coffee mug. She hit Santana on the shoulder with it a couple of times.

Santana let out a shriek and gently rubbed the spot where she was hit. "What the hell was that for?" She yelled, in disbelief.

"That, my daughter, was for not asking her parents years ago. And it was for just now thinking of asking her." She said, before giving her daughter look and hitting her again. "And that was for not telling your father and I." She said, putting the paper down and going back around the counter to her stool and the ring.

Santana shook her head, a small smile on her face. Those hits to the shoulder did hurt a lot though. Mrs. Lopez looked back down at the ring and smiled once again. "It's really beautiful." She said, closing the box and handed it back to Santana.

Santana grinned and nodded her head, her cheeks having a slight twinge of pink indicating her bashfulness. She went back to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water from the very back, she felt she needed a cool drink because of the rise in temperature in the room. While Santana had her back to her mother Mrs. Lopez got a wicked grin on her face. She quickly smoothed it out right before Santana turned back around.

Mrs. Lopez watched as Santana opened the bottle. She waited until she could tell that her daughter had a good portion of water in her mouth before putting her plan into action.

"So, when can I expect you give birth to a couple of babies?" Mrs. Lopez asked casually, as if she was asking what the time was.

Mrs. Lopez was rewarded with Santana spitting the water out of her mouth and her eyes wide in fright and mouth hanging open. It was such a rare and hilarious sight to see her daughter, usually cool and in control, look as if she was five seconds away from a heart attack. She wished she only had her video camera.

Mrs. Lopez laughed at her as she reached for paper towels to wipe the water off. "Thank you so much for that, ma. I love spiting out perfectly good water all over myself." Santana said, sourly. She may have looked mad on the outside, but on the inside it was a completely different story.

Of course she had fantasized about having a family with Brittany. A blonde haired, blue eyed beauty running and laughing with a tan, brown eyed beauty. But now that she was not even days away from asking her it kinda scared the Latina. She didn't even know it Brittany would say yes to her.

"Mamá, I haven't even asked her yet, which means she hasn't even given me an answer, which means we might not even be starting a family anytime soon." Santana said, trying to keep the unhappiness out of her voice at the thought of Brittany not wanting her.

Mrs. Lopez nodded at her only child, she could hear the badly veiled sadness. Getting up from the table she put her cup in the sink. "Well, then I suggest you go on upstairs and ask her. Besides, everyone knows she's going to say yes." Mrs. Lopez said, giving Santana a kiss on her forehead and leaving to house to head to work.

Santana looked down at the box in her hand. Her heart thundered in her chest, threatening to jump out and dash upstairs to the blonde that owned it.

But the possibility of defeat kept her rooted in her place against the counter. Brittany could easily say no to her just as easily as she had when they were in their junior year and she had stayed with Stubbles instead of getting with Santana.

"What the fuck are you doing Lopez? She's with your sexy ass, not his wannabe gangsta ass. You get your ass up there and you do the best damn proposal the world has ever fucking seen!" Santana said to herself, out loud.

She walked up the stairs, sliding into her room as quietly as she could. She turned and looked at the still sleeping blonde on her bed and just stared. The light filtered in through the sheer curtains and hit Brittany's hair making it look like gold.

Santana leaned against the door and tried to remember how to breath again. Brittany was breathtaking. It didn't matter if Brittany was dancing, sleeping, or just sitting there she always took Santana's breath away. And as stood there staring she realized that Brittany will always take her breath away.

She pushed off the door and gently sat down on the bed next to her dancer. Santana smiled remembering all the times that she had watched Brittany sleep, watching her chest rise slowly.

Brittany turned her head and sleepily opened her eyes. Finding Santana's smiling face Brittany gave her a smile and reached for her hand.

"Where did you go this morning? I woke up earlier and you weren't keeping me warm." Brittany asked, with a pout.

Santana laughed and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry Britt-Britt. I just had to go and ask someone for something. But I still have one more question, only this one is for you."

Brittany looked at her with a confused expression and slightly smiled when Santana scooted off the bed, reaching for her guitar.

Santana got down on her knee next to the bed and took a deep breath. If she thought that her heart was going to give out with Mr. Pierce she was sadly mistaken, the thundering in her chest proved that to her. She licked her lips, looked up into baby blues and strung the opening chords.

_It's her hair and her eyes today that just simply takes me away_

_And the feeling that I'm falling further in love_

_Makes me shiver but in a good way_

_All the times that I have sat and stared _

_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

_As she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,_

_While I'm sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say_

Santana looked up deep into Brittany's eyes and bit her lip to keep the tears from spilling down her face. She had thought about singing this to her so many times in the past, but kneeling down in front of the love of her life, hopefully her soon to be fiancée, made her glad she had saved it.

_Cause I love her with all that I am_

_And my voice shakes along with my hands cause she's all that I see_

_And she's all that I need and I'm out of my league once again_

Loving Brittany was easier than breathing. She just hoped that Brittany would feel the same. The smile on the blonde's face and in her eyes made Santana feel like she didn't need to worry about that.

_It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me_

_As the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes _

_And I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise_

Santana had meant what she had said to Ireland back in high school. Brittany was everything that's good in this miserable, shitty world and she couldn't believe that she had her all to herself.

_Cause I love her with all that I am _

_And my voice shakes along with my hands_

Santana put the guitar down, but kept singing. She scooted closer to the bed and picked up Brittany's left hand, while she reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring box. She hoped Brittany couldn't feel how badly she was shaking.

_Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea_

_But I'd rather be here than on land_

Santana pulled the box up to where Brittany could see it and briefly let go of Brittany's hand so she could open the lid. Brittany sat up when she realized what was going on and stared down at the ring.

_Yes, she's all that I see and she's all that I need _

_And I'm out of my league once again_

Santana took a second to catch her breath, before taking Brittany's left hand again.

"Baby, I know for a fact that I'm not perfect. I know that I can be bitchy as hell and sometimes I make you cry and make you unhappy. But I can promise you that I will never, ever break your heart. I will always put you first. I will make you feel like the most amazing girl in the world, because, baby, you are. And I swear to spend everyday for the rest of my life giving you everything you deserve." Santana smiled up at Brittany, her eyes full of hope.

"Brittany S. Pierce, will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?" Santana asked, her eyes becoming more hopeful by the second.

Brittany stared down at Santana, tears rolled down her pale cheeks. She was so proud of her Sanny. The girl that was scared and worried about being an outcast in high school had grown into a confident, successful young woman. It only made Brittany admire her even more.

"To be honest, San, I can't think of any reason why I should say yes." Brittany said, looking down at Santana through her tears.

Santana's head dropped down in defeat. Brittany's gentle hand bringing her chin up kept her from walking out the room to wallow in pain and sadness.

"I can think of a million reasons to say hell yes to you." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana drew in a ragged breath and got off her knee and embraced Brittany in a hug. "Jesus, baby give me a heart attack, huh?" Santana said, pulling back and giving Brittany a somewhat stern face. Her humorous tone offset the stern look she was giving Brittany.

The blonde laughed and kissed Santana on the forehead. "I'm sorry, but it was the truth. I say hell yes to spending the rest of my life with you and having a family with you."

Santana took out the ring and said "Well, I'm gonna need to put this on your finger to make it official."

Both women smiled as the ring slid down Brittany's slim finger. It was a perfect fit, just like the two women.

Brittany pulled Santana into a deep, passionate kiss. Santana smiled and said "Te amo, hermoso." Brittany gave her a watery grin "Ik hou van je."

Santana leaned in, ready to fully celebrate their engagement by making Brittany scream in Dutch, Spanish, and English when Brittany jumped off the bed.

"We need to start planning like now and we need to tell everyone. I gotta go call my mom and dad and Quinn. Hers and Rachel's wedding last year was wonderful." Brittany said, picking up a hair tie off the dresser and pulling her hair into a messy bun.

"Baby, can't we stay here and get a jump start on the wedding night?" Santana said, suggestively, laying back on the bed.

Brittany turned around and grinned at her and jumped on top of her and gave her a quick peck. "There will be plenty of time for that later. And you can tell me where you went this morning too." Brittany said with a smile. As Brittany walked out the room Santana could hear her muttering something about having ducklings in little tuxedos.

Santana brought her hands behind her head and stared up at the ceiling with a smile on her face. She couldn't wait to start the rest of her life with the blonde that just left the room.

**The scene where Santana sings to Britt was hard for me, cause I couldn't pick a song. It wasn't until I realized that if I could sing I'd sing this to propose and BAM! I knew that this was the song. It's Out of My League by TJ McCloud. And sorry if the Spanish or Dutch is wrong, you can blame google translate for that. In this story Britt's dad is from the Netherlands making Britt half, hence why she can speak Dutch. Please review. I really love the feedback.**


	3. Unneeded Apology & First Dance

**Thank you all so much for the reviews. It's a very rewarding experience when someone tells you that you have a talent for what you love. So thank you all so very much. I cried like a baby when Santana came out on Tuesday. The sad thing is that I know that there's a very high chance that my grandmother will do the same thing when I come out to her. That's one of the reasons why I cried so hard. I hope you guys continue to enjoy this how ever long I continue this. **

Santana looked at herself in the floor length mirror, smoothing out the imaginary wrinkles on her dress. She smiled to herself when she realized that in exactly twenty minutes she will be marrying the love of her life, her soul mate.

"How in the fuck did I get so lucky?" She asked herself aloud. "Ya know Brittany keeps asking herself that same question." Quinn said, walking into the room in her bridesmaids dress.

Santana embraced her in a hug. Quinn had become one of her rocks when she had came out and in return Santana had become Quinn's rock also. She was there for her whenever Rachel's diva personality was too much to handle and she needed a strong drink or two.

"How is she doing? You're wife better not be stressing out my soon to be wife." Santana said, slightly teasing. Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm sure our girls are just fine together. I just wanted to tell you that a special guest has arrived."

Santana looked at Quinn with curiosity. Before she could question the blonde a soft knock sounded at the door. Quinn gave a soft smile to Santana and opened the door, ushering an older Latina inside the room before leaving.

Santana stared in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Abuela?" She asked, tears making an appearance in her eyes for the first time today.

The older woman nodded, a small smile gracing her features and tears in her eyes. "Sí, Santana. You look…..tan bella." Santana stared at her grandmother for a minute before rushing over to wrap her in her arms. "Te extrañé tanto." Santana cried into her grandmother's shoulder.

She couldn't believe that the woman that had practically raised her and then disowned her for being in love was standing in front of her. She wrapped her arms even tighter around the woman, afraid that she would suddenly disappear as if she was a mirage. Or even worse, disown her again. She smiled a little when she felt her grandmother hold her just as tight.

After a long few minutes of holding each other Santana pulled back. "What are you doing here?" She asked, still in a state of mild shock. "You have forgotten that I'm the head of the Lopez family. Nothing happens in this family that I don't know about." She replied, with a slight smile.

Santana nodded her head and returned the smile. "I'm so sorry, mi Santana. I just…just couldn't understand at first, I was brought up to believe that people like-who you are is wrong. But I love you and you were right that night. You are still the same little girl with the scowl too mean for her soft face and scrapped up knees. Perdóname por favor?" She said, wiping her eyes. Santana smiled softly and let her grandmother wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"You have always been my favorite, mi querido. And if you tell any of your cousins that I'll beat you with my bare hands." She said with a smile.

Santana let out a watery laugh and nodded her head in agreement. She didn't need to say it to anyone, but it was clear to everyone that she was and forever will be abuela's favorite.

"Te quiero, abuela. I won't forgive you, because there's nothing to forgive." Santana said, pulling the woman into another tight embrace.

* * *

><p>Santana smiled at Brittany as they both swayed on the floor with their fathers. She couldn't believe that the beautiful blonde in the longer white gown was forever hers.<p>

She also was slightly jealous that they both looked like professional dancers, Brittany had gotten her love for dance and amazing ability from her equally talented father. Santana, on the other hand, got it from her mother. The dance rehearsals with her dad was torture the man didn't know his left from his right at first. But the man eventually became an acceptable dancer, by Santana's terms.

"You both look so beautiful tonight, hija." Mr. Lopez whispered in her ear. "Between you and me, your mother is extremely happy that neither one of you chose to wear suits." He laughed. Santana chuckled and nodded with him. "I was tempted, but Brittany would have none of it. She loves me in dresses and to be honest I love her in dresses also." She replied.

She then let out a little smirk as she remembered the exact conversation that took place. Brittany complained when Santana had brought up the idea. She complained that there was going to be too much for her to take off if Santana wore a suit.

"Hello everyone, I hope you all are enjoying your night. For those of you who don't know my name is Rachel Barbra Berry-Fabray." Rachel spoke into the microphone up on the stage, stopping the soft music and the brides.

"Qué coño es el enano haciendo?" Santana said angrily, looking at the petite diva with rage in her eyes and ignoring the disapproving look from her father.

"My beautiful, sexy, gorgeous wife and I helped those two lovely brides, right there plan this whole thing." She said, slurring her words slightly and pointing at a painting on the wall.

Brittany and Santana looked at each other with knowing grins. Rachel was drunk. Once Santana made this realization the angry gleam in her eyes changed to a mischievous gleam. A drunk Rachel was always a fun time in Santana's book.

Rachel looked around and grinned at everyone, before taking a sip of her drink. She brought the glass down and looked at it strangely as she held it out in front of her. She then looked back up at the room and found Quinn walking up to the stage.

"Pookie, it tastes like that lube you bought me for my birthday last year! Ya know that one that we use when you're feeling all kinds of kinky an-" Quinn had finally made it too the stage and clamped her hand down over Rachel's mouth and took the microphone away from her wife. "I'm sorry about that ladies and gentlemen. Please enjoy the rest of this lovely reception."

Santana bent over, with her hands on her knees laughing. She literally couldn't breathe and desperately tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. Rachel's drunken antic and Quinn's bright red face was the icing on the cake on her already pretty fucking fantastic day and she hadn't even gotten to the wedding night yet.

She shared a grin with Puck as he stepped up on the stage. "Now I hate to disappoint you all when I say that I'm not nowhere near as entertaining as the lovely lady before me was." He chuckled along with the rest of the crowd. "But I will say that I am up here to help those to lovely ladies make this day even better." He said looking at Brittany and Santana with loving smiles.

Puck smiled at the rest of the crowd and said "Time for the dance that everyone has been waiting for, the very first dance between Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce."

Both fathers smiled at their respective daughters and pressed kisses to their foreheads, before doing the same to the other girl and walking off the dance floor to their seats.

"Now I know that Santana told me to sing Songbird, but Brittany actually told me to do another song. So can Quinn step away from her intoxicated wife for a second and help me out help here." He grinned, receiving a glare from Quinn as she marched up to the stage and slugged him in the arm.

She turned to the brides and gave them a warm smile as Puck grabbed his acoustic guitar and set himself on a stool next to her. "This one is for you two. I love you guys so much." She said into the microphone.

Brittany wrapped her arms around a stunned Santana as Puck strummed the opening cords on his guitar and Quinn sang into the microphone.

_You're the direction I follow to get home_

_When I feel like I can't go on, you tell me to go_

_And it's like I can't feel a thing without you around_

_And don't mind me if I get weak in the knees_

_Cause you have that effect on me, you do_

"Why did you tell them to change the song? I thought you loved Songbird." Santana asked, slightly hurt about the change, as she played with the light blue sash around Brittany's waist. Brittany just gave her a smile full of love and adoration. "Baby, I love Songbird, but that's your song to me. This is my song to you. I've always wanted to sing this to you, beautiful."

Santana pecked her on the lips and retuned the huge smile with one of her own.

_Everything you say_

_Every time we kiss, I can't think straight_

_But I'm okay_

_And I can't think of anybody else_

_Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you_

Santana couldn't stop the tears that slid down her face as she listened to the lyrics. She couldn't believe that the beautiful woman in front of her chose to be with her forever and build a life and a family with her. Santana couldn't understand it.

_Months going strong now, and no goodbye_

_Unconditional, unoriginal_

_Always by my side_

_Meant to be together_

_Meant for no one but each other_

_You love me, I love you harder so_

"The song's called Six Months. It's perfect for us, because when we were little it only took me six months to know that I was going to marry you. And when we finally became official those first six months only proved me right." Brittany said, gently wiping the tears from Santana's eyes.

_Everything you say_

_Every time we kiss, I can't think straight_

_But I'm okay_

_And I can't think of anybody else_

_Who I hate to miss as _much_ as I hate missing you_

Santana pulled Brittany even closer, trying to mold them together. Believing in what she had first thought when she met Brittany at six years old. That they were one person, just spilt into two separate parts.

Brittany was the light. Innocent, pure, and full of good will. Santana was the dark. Hard, brash, and sometimes full of anger. She held onto her other half, trying to mold them back into one. She smiled when she felt Brittany doing the same.

_So please, give me a hint_

_So please, give me a lesson on how to steal, steal a heart_

_As fast as you stole mine, as you stole mine_

_Oh and everything you say_

_Every time we kiss, I can't think straight_

_But I'm okay_

_And I can't think of anybody else_

_Who I hate to miss as much as I hate missing you_

Santana looked around the room at the smiling faces with happy tears trailing down their cheeks. She was surrounded by love. Love from her family, which now and always have included Brittany's. Love from her friends, the Glee club and friends she had made in college. And most importantly love from her one and only.

Santana kissed the side of Brittany's neck and smiled at how good her life had gotten. She just couldn't wait to see how much better it was going to get now that she had her forever in her arms.

_So please, give me a hint_

_So please, just take my hand_

**The song is 6 Months by Hey Monday. I just heard the song not that long ago and I thought that it kinda fit Brittany. I mean Santana kinda put her through the ringer yet she stayed true to her girl. If the Spanish is wrong blame google. Quick update, I actually did come out to my grandma, the day after I Kissed a Girl aired. I am happy to say that she took it a whole lot better than Santana's did.**


	4. Ornaments and Blue Eyes

**I am so extremely sorry that it's been so very long. I've been slacking on everything, from school work to finding a job and now my writing. Some of you may have noticed that I've changed the status of this to in-progress, so I will be continuing with these one-shot/song fics.**

Santana looked at the enormous tree that she had just managed to stuff through the front door of hers and Brittany's home. She didn't really want a tree that could make Frankenteen look as tall as Berry the dwarf. But Brittany poked out her bottom lip and her eyes began to sparkle with unshed tears, so Santana just nodded her head and gave the gruff man at the tree lot the cash and huffed the tree to her jeep.

"Baby, why did we have to get this one? It's like two inches away from reaching the ceiling." Santana called out. "Not to mention the damn thing weighs a fucking ton." She added on, in a lower voice.

"It's our first Christmas as a married couple and I want this to be as special as can be. No cussing during Christmas, San. It's bad." Brittany said, walking into the living room with a big, blue plastic container in her arms and a University of Tennessee Santa hat on her head.

Santana walked over and picked the smaller boxes off of the big box in her wife's arms and smirked last night. "You didn't tell me that when I was making you scream every swear word known to man in English and Dutch last night. Actually now that I think about it I'm pretty sure you said fuck a couple of times in Spanish." She said, in a pretty smug tone.

Brittany put the big box down next to the tree and turned around to shoot a playful glare at the grinning Latina. "I have no control over myself when you curl your fingers up the way you do and whisper Spanish in my ear." Brittany said, sitting down next to the box and opening it. "If you want, we can go upstairs and I can repeat my skills." Santana said, putting the smaller boxes down on the coffee table, a seductive smirk across her lips.

Brittany smiled at her and shook her head. "We can't, babe, we have to decorate the tree. Your parents and grandma come into to town tomorrow and mine come in the day after, we have to get ready." Santana gave her a little pout. "Aw, I'll make it up to you later tonight, Mr. Grumpy Gills." Brittany said with a wink.

Santana smiled and opened the small box in front of her and pulled out the small amount of holiday knick knacks stored in the box. She grinned at the small ceramic duck with a Santa hat on it's head. She had bought for Brittany when they were in seventh grade for Christmas. Thinking of Santa hats she looked back up at Brittany.

"Why are you wearing my Tennessee hat?" She asked, perplexed. Santana's dad grew up in Tennessee and would always take Santana up to visit old friends and family. Their road trips were the only times Mr. Rivera ever really paid attention to his child, making them the best memories of her childhood. So, she naturally followed in her dad's foot steps and became a Volunteers fan.

Brittany just smiled warmly at her. "I'm wearing it cause it's yours." Santana returned the smile. "I hope that Mychal Rivera keeps kicking ass. He's a really awesome tight end." Santana said, going back to her box.

For a few minutes all was quiet in the house. Brittany humming Jingle Bell Rock and Santana every now and then helping her when she forgot a part. Brittany had managed to get most of the animal ornaments on the tree. Ducks, puppies, and kittens were mixed in with picture ornaments of Lord Tubbington, the Unholy Trinity, her and Santana, and their families.

"Hey, Santana Baby, can you give me that ornament of us with The Troubletones?" Brittany asked, she had the perfect place on the tree for it.

It wasn't until after Santana had come back to her spot on the couch that she realized something. "Did you just call me Santana Baby, like the song Santa Baby?" Brittany looked at her and grinned, nodding her head. "I was so mad that Artie cut your Santa Baby song from the special. You worked so hard on it and looked really sexy in your costume." Brittany said, getting up and sitting next to her on the couch.

"I'm sure that I have it up in the attic somewhere. If you want I could slip it on and give you a little encore." Santana said, with a wink. Brittany grinned and leaned in close to Santana. She kissed the shell of her ear and slid her tongue over it, before bringing the lobe in between her teeth, giving it a hard tug. "Sorry, my Santana Baby." She whispered, her hot breath ghosting on her ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

Brittany got off the couch and went back to her original spot, next to the tree. "Who knew that a damn Christmas tree could cock block me." Santana mumbled under her breath.

She finished going through the box that she was working on and looked over at her wife. She still had a hard time believing that they were together. That Brittany S. Lopez-Pierce was all hers.

She grinned as an idea came to her. She quietly got off the couch and made her way upstairs to their room and grabbed her guitar. She crept back to the couch when she had made it downstairs, smiling when she saw that Brittnay hadn't notice her absence.

She softly began to strum the appropriate chords, glad for the millionth time that she had taught herself how to play guitar. There was no way that she couldn't learn since she shared the same name as a living guitar god.

_This happiness surpasses me_

_Just running up and down my spine_

_Whenever I'm around you_

_My smile begins to shine_

Brittany looked up and beamed at her Latina when she heard Santana's voice and her guitar. She always loved when Santana would just randomly pull out her guitar and play for her. Not many people knew that she could play and of those few a very slim percent of them had actually heard her.

Brittany was the only person that Santana ever really played for on demand or just when she felt like it. Knowing this made the blonde feel even more loved and appreciated.

_The love I feel for you _

_is quite hard for anyone to find._

_You're the one that I want to_

_Wake up next to,_

_And just give me_

_Your beautiful blue eyes._

Santana winked at Brittany and grinned at the giggle she got in response. She was going to sing some Christmas song about being with the one she loved, but thought that it was way too played out and wasn't unoriginal. And if there was one thing that Santana Lopez-Pierce was it was an original.

_Please never, ever leave me _

_Just stay right here_

_Always by my side._

Santana's eyes soften, showing Brittany how insecure she was. Brittany made her way over to her wife and sat next to her. She could tell by the way Santana's voice cracked on leave that she was scared that Brittany would leave her.

One night after they had officially became a couple they laid in bed and talked about all their fears. In the beginning it was mostly just Brittany talking. But Santana shocked her when she announced that her biggest fear was for the blonde dancer to leave her.

Brittany held the sobbing beauty as she cried and explained that what Rachel had said about her ending up on a pole had hurt her, because she knew that if Brittany were to stay with Artie that she would end up there. Without Brittany in her life she would feel worthless and unloved.

_Your beauty radiates_

_Just like the sun_

_When I'm around you,_

_I tend to lose my breath._

Santana gave Brittany a bright smile when she kissed her shoulder. It was the bright, loving, admiring smiles like the one she was giving her now that made Santana have faith that she'll always have Brittany.

It was the same smile that Brittany had given her when they had first met when they were little. Of course, back then that smile was way to big for her small face.

_There's no doubt_

_That you're the one_

_Your great smile makes me feel alive_

_Your flawless personality,_

_Combined with your godly looks,_

_Makes you more than perfect._

Santana leaned over and gave Brittany a quick peck on the lips. Everything about Brittany was perfect. From her light, caring personality to her expressive, beautiful baby blues. It was why Santana fell in love with her when they were kids. And it was why she stayed in love with her as they grew older.

_Please never, ever leave me._

_Just stay right here,_

_Always by my side._

_Please never, ever leave me._

_Just stay right here,_

_Always by my side._

Santana finished softly. She put the guitar down on the floor and turned to Brittany. Before she could open her mouth and say anything or make a move, Brittany wrapped her soft, strong arms around her.

"Eres perfecto." Brittany whispered in her ear, she had remembered the phrase from how many times Santana would say it to her. Santana smiled and hugged her even harder.

"Je bent ook, Britt-Britt." Santana replied, softly. Brittany pulled away and kissed Santana's forehead. "You're cute when you speak Dutch." Brittany said, with a grin, happy that she was with someone who could speak some of her language.

Santana chuckled. "And you're adorable when you speak Spanish." Santana's brows shot up in confusion when Brittany got off the couch and extended her hand out to her.

"I think you should give me a private performance in bedroom." Brittany replied, with a wink and a mischievous grin. Santana jumped up and pulled Brittany over her shoulder and ran up the stairs, both girls giggling like lunatics.

**For those of you who don't know, Mychal Rivera is Naya Rivera's younger brother and yes he does play for the University of Tennessee as a tight end, so I thought it would be cool to put a lil shout out to him in. And the song is Beautiful Blue Eyes by Chiodos. Happy holidays everyone and I hope you all are having a good time.**


	5. Can We?

**A big thank you to everyone who has been with this little story of mine since the very beginning. Sorry that this so late a breakup & sprinting to make sure my grades are good interrupted my writing.**

Brittany glanced at the clock to make sure she wasn't running late and smiled when she saw that she had thirty minutes left. She had the table set and the chicken only had a few more minutes to sizzle in the pan. She didn't understand recipes, but she could whip something up just by memorizing what someone did in the kitchen.

Which was one of the main reasons why Brittany spent so much time with Santana's mother and grandmother before and after the wedding. She learned how to make most of Santana's favorite dishes. And she learned about many of the things Santana did in her childhood.

Brittany smiled to herself when she thought of a particular story that Santana's grandmother told her about. It was just after Santana had met Brittany. Santana had her nose buried in a book she normally wouldn't be caught dead with. A book about unicorns and rainbows and a blonde, blue eyed princess. Santana's grandmother smiled at Brittany and told her that she should have known right then that her little San had fallen in love.

Brittany checked the chicken one more time and decided to go ahead and take it out of the skillet and on a plate. She pulled the apron off and ran upstairs to change into a little black dress that made Santana do almost whatever Brittany asked. She looked at herself in their floor length mirror, then quickly shook her head and began to take the dress off.

Wearing the dress would be a dead give away to Santana that Brittany wanted something. She went back to their closet and wondered what would get Santana to be putty in her hands, without giving too much away. Brittany cocked her head to the side, wondering if wearing nothing would be way too much of a give away.

She let out a brilliant grin when she found a pair of dark wash skinny jeans that always managed to get Santana turned on. Her grin turned into a full blown smile when she found her favorite grey baby doll top. Santana loved it cause it always looked good with Brittany's eyes.

She smiled at herself in the mirror, happy with the way that things were coming along. She really hoped that tonight would go her way. She walked over to her dresser and picked up her bottle of perfume, but her gaze lingered on two framed pictures before she could spray some.

One was of her and her three to six year old class at her studio. She picked up the picture and smiled at some of the toothless grins. She put the picture back down and reached for the other one. It was her and Santana at Santana's college graduation. Santana had graduated with a degree in advertising and had opened up her own, very successful advertising agency. Their life was amazing. They were both successful, married, and happy together. Brittany hoped that her proposal tonight would make things even better.

"Hey, beautiful, I'm home." Brittany heard Santana call up from downstairs. She bounded out of the room and down the stairs, jumping onto the surprised brunette and wrapping her legs around her waist.

Santana just chuckled into blonde hair and held onto her just as tight. "I don't know what I did, but I really like coming home to my beautiful wife jumping on me." Brittany pulled back and smiled, adoringly at Santana. She got lost in the dark, brown eyes that always held a sense of warmth and home in them whenever Brittany looked into them. Santana's eyes were the thing that pulled Brittany in when they met all those years ago.

"God, you're beautiful." Santana, breathed, in awe of the young woman in her arms. Brittany scrunched her face up in the way that Santana always thought was downright adorable. "Sweetie, opposites attract if I'm the beautiful one that means you're not. After spending most of my life with you and seeing you every single day, I can honestly tell you that you, Santana Marie Lopez-Pierce are absolutely beautiful." She replied sweetly, placing a brief kiss on the tip of Santana's nose and hopping down.

Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and started to drag her into the kitchen, when Santana stopped her and turned her around. "Baby, you look fantastic. What's the occasion?" Santana said, her eyes raking up and down Brittany's body to stop on her cleavage, shamelessly. Brittany grinned at Santana's leering and grabbed her hand again and sat her down at the kitchen table.

"I just wanted to make a special dinner for my favorite girl." Brittany replied with a grin, turning to put the food on plates and set it on the table. Her grin got even wider when Santana looked at the dish with enthusiastic surprise.

"Ok, what's going on? You made my favorite, chicken tacos and you're lookin all kinds of sexy right now." Santana asked, keeping her voice calm. Seeing Brittany all dolled up did things to her.

Brittany just shrugged and gave her a sly grin while she started eating her dinner. Santana just shook her head and started in her dinner. She kept glancing up at the blonde across from her trying to figure out what was going on.

After finishing their dinner Brittany took their plates and started washing them, Santana leaned against the island counter, watching Brittany as she worked. "You know that watching me isn't going to give you any answers, right?" Brittany said, turning to Santana with a smile, as she put the last plate in the cupboard.

"Baby, I love watching you. You're always so graceful and elegant when you move. And yes I am trying to figure out what's going on." Santana finished, noticing Brittany's raised eyebrows. Brittany let out a chuckle and walked toward Santana, lightly tapping her nose.

"You're about to find out pretty soon." Brittany supplied with a grin and led the confused latina out into the living room. She sat Santana down on the couch and gave her a wide, infectious grin.

"Baby, two years ago you got down on one knee, guitar in hand and sang to me your love." Brittany began, her eyes sparkling. "Now here I am about to put how I feel about you to a melody." She finished with a wink.

_It's undeniable, _

_that we should be together_

_It's unbelievable, _

_how I used to say that I'd fall never_

_The basis is need to know,_

_if you don't just how I feel_

_Then let me show you now that I'm for real_

_If all things in time, time will reveal_

Brittany had always known that Santana was her one and only. She knew that she'd never fall for anyone else. It was as if you were trying to convince her that Skittles actually do come from rainbows. Santana Marie was hers.

_One, you're like a dream come true_

_Two, just wanna be with you_

_Three, girl it's plain to see that you're the only one for me_

_And four_

_Repeat steps one through three_

_Five, make you fall in love with me_

_If ever I believe my work is done then I'll start back at one_

Brittany would always make sure that Santana was in love with her and was happy. Looking at the love struck latina on the couch Brittany could feel her heart warm and the butterflies that never failed to flutter in her stomach. Santana gave the blonde a loving, watery smile.

_It's so incredible_

_The way things work themselves out_

_And all emotional_

_Once you know what it's all about_

_And undesirable_

_For us to be apart_

_I never would have made it very far_

_Cause you know that you've got the keys to my heart_

Brittany was still thankful that things worked out the way they did in high school. She still thanked whatever deity watched over them everyday that Santana was a strong, loving, independent woman that fell in love with her. They were just as much in love now as they were back then.

Just as Brittany opened her mouth to sing the chorus she stopped herself. "I can't finish this song cause I just need to say this."

She slipped onto the couch next to her wife, took the tan hands into hers and looked lovingly into surprised brown eyes.

"I've loved you ever since we met all those years ago. And I always knew that I would marry you and that we would be happier than any couple has ever been. You've made all my dreams come true except for one." Brittany said, drawing courage from within herself.

Santana just looked at her anxiously and tried hard to think of something she had done to cause this. The blonde wasn't about to leave her, especially not after singing that song to her.

"Santana, the one dream that hasn't come true yet is family. I want to start a family with you. I think we're ready, baby." Brittany said with a smile.

Santana went in her own head and was automatically greeted with a vision of a very pregnant Brittany smiling down at her as Santana sang to her bump. Then she was in their backyard chasing a tiny blonde with brown eyes and Brittany's laugh. The scene changed to her and Brittany watching the mini blonde playing with a younger, smaller brunette.

Brittany sat in silence and felt her smile grow at the goofy, loving grin on her wife's face. Brittany squeezed the latina's hands and said "Um, babe, you kinda have to say something." She grinned when the latina looked at her as if she forgot that she was in the room.

"Fuck yes I want to start a family with you." Santana said, launching herself at the dancer and molding their bodies together.

The house was quickly filled with the young couple's laughter. Brittany thought about how soon a child's laugh would join with theirs to fill the house before Santana dragged them up to their bedroom to celebrate.

**The song is Back At One by Brain Macknight. I didn't use all of it cause I thought Brittany would be too impatient to go through the whole song. Reviews are welcomed so please review.**


	6. There Is An Angel Growing

**Nobody is actually singing in this chapter. Brittany is a few months pregnant with their first child. Enjoy. A big shout out to Very Big Fan, I wish I knew who you were so I could give you a giant hug!**

"No Jonathan, I wanted you to send the sketches straight to the boss. His ass monkeys are idiots that wouldn't know class even if it bitch slapped them." Santana yelled into the phone. She pushed her chair away from the desk so that she wouldn't give into the urge to slam her head on the oak.

It was late and she was stuck in her office at home instead of enjoying her evening with her beautiful wife in the next room. Brittany had declared earlier that night that they were going to cuddle all night and watch some Sweet Valley High. "San, are you coming to bed?" Brittany asked from the doorway.

Santana turned and took in the sight of her wife. The blonde looked fantastic. Even though she was standing there in old, rolled up sweatpants and one of Santana's huge sleepshirts sleepily rubbing her eyes, there was a small smile in the corners of her mouth. She glowed. Santana Lopez-Pierce's wife fucking glowed. Pregnancy never looked so damn beautiful and never would.

"I'll try to get there soon, beautiful. I just gotta take care of this crap." Santana said quietly, placing her hand over the mouthpiece so that the dumbass she had stupidly hired wouldn't hear her.

Brittany softly walked up behind the latina and placed her hands on the woman's upper arms."Don't be up all night. Quinn and Rachel are coming over early to help us set up for the baby shower. And our moms are coming in with abuela." Brittany said quietly, gently squeezing her arms lovingly, she gave the woman a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Fucking no Jonathan, I don't give a flying fuck what those bitches said. Go straight to the damn boss." Santana growled into the phone. "I know, babe. I'm gonna try to wrap this up as soon as possible." Santana said softly, turning to look at the blonde.

Brittany just chuckled and gave Santana a quick kiss on her lips before walking out the room. She felt bad for Jonathan cause she knew that he was going to be getting his ass chewed out for the rest of the night. Then again he did deserve it just a little.

Santana finally got off the phone and was able to get her dumbass assistant to rectify the situation. "Why the fuck doesn't his ass just ever listen?" She mumbled to herself as she made her way up the stairs.

It was one in the morning and she was tired and cranky and just wanted to cuddle up next to her loving wife and sleep until the next afternoon. Or until Rachel "too short to reach the top shelf" Fabray-Berry beat her front door down.

When Santana slowly pushed the door to the bedroom open she was greeted with the sight of Brittany, holding her bump protectively in her sleep.

_She's got a baby inside_

_And holds her belly tight_

_All through the night_

_Just so she knows, she's sleeping so_

_Safely to keep her growing_

Santana leaned on the doorframe and just watched Brittany. She looked so serene and angelic. Then there was the tiny life that was growing inside of her. The tiny girl that would grow up to be their little handful that they wouldn't trade for the world.

_And oh when she'll open her eyes_

_There'll be no surprise_

_That she'll grow to be_

_So beautifully_

_Just like her mother that's carrying_

Santana smiled at the thought of a little blonde girl with Brittany's grin and her wit calling her Mamá and Brittany Mommy. She had always wanted another blonde in the house, making Santana laugh and smile. There was no doubt in the latina's mind that the little girl growing inside her wife would be just as beautiful and graceful. Hopefully she would be filled with as much simple wisdom as the one carrying her.

_Oh Capri_

_She's beauty_

_There is an angel growin' peacefully_

_Oh Capri_

_Sweet baby_

Then it hit Santana like a ton of bricks. She was going to be a mother. Santana Lopez-Pierce was going to be a mother. And it was going to happen soon. Like in a few months type of soon. The thought scared the living shit out of her and caused her heart to race. She could easily screw this up and fuck this kid up. She couldn't do that to Brittany. She couldn't do that to a little human that had trusted her to protect them and love them.

_Things will be hard at times_

_But I've learned to try_

_Just listening, patiently_

_Oh Capri, sweet baby_

_Oh Capri, she's beauty_

_Baby inside, she's loving_

_Oh Capri, you're beauty_

_Just like your mother that's carrying_

If Brittany had taught Santana anything in their years of loving, trusting, believing one another was that you have to have a little faith in yourself. Santana smiled at her beautiful, pregnant wife wrapped up in blankets in the middle of their bed.

Santana smiled as she stepped into the room and put her glasses on the nightstand on her side. She slid into the bed behind the blonde and grinned when the woman snuggled into her. Santana placed a soft, barely there kiss on her wife's shoulder. Just before she laid her head down to drift off to sleep, she looked over Brittany's shoulder and placed her hand over the bump. "Goodnight, beautiful girl." Santana said quietly.

_Oh Capri_

**The song is Capri by Colbie Caillat. It's a very beautiful song and if anyone's curious as to whether it's going to be the baby's name I honestly have no idea. At this point all I know is that they're having a gilr. I would appreciate any name suggestions.**


	7. Vegas Fun

**I just heard this song & all I could think of was strippers which made me think of stripper Britt. I highly suggest you listen to the song while reading. Seriously it's all kinds of sexy. It's Wicked Games by The Weeknd. This is a little after they got hitched. Yes, I bumped up the rating for a reason people.**

Santana rolled her shoulders, trying to some what work out the kinks she felt. She really hated these business trips she was forced to make, but she needed to get her name out there. She needed people to know what SnixBlade could do. If not for her, then for Brittany.

She sighed as she tried to wait as patiently as she could in the slow moving elevator. She just wanted to get into her room, take a nice hot bubble bath while the blonde's calming voice was in her ear.

Santana's mouth stretched out in a wide grin when she finally stood in front of her door. The old woman in that had gotten on a couple of floors after Santana wouldn't shut up about the annual Hoveround convention she was in Vegas for. Santana could kind of deal with people talking nonstop, being some what friends with Rachel Fabray-Berry, but she really did not need to hear about how back in the day kids did this and did that.

Her grin grew into a blissed out smile when she finally flopped onto the bed. Her body relaxed into the soft, fluffy sheets. She figured just a quick power nap before calling her wife would be just perfect, before she stuffed her face in a pillow, only cutting her breathing off slightly.

A loud knock sounded at the door causing the comfortable latina to lift her head up to give the door her meanest Lima Heights glare. She really hoped it wasn't that annoying red headed girl. Girl didn't know how to take a damn hint. Flashing a big ass diamond ring on your finger and talking about your beautiful, talented, sweetheart of a wife is a pretty big ass hint in Santana's book.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Santana yelled out, finally heaving herself off the bed when the person knocked louder. "Better not be that fucking redhead. What the fuck is her name….Janice, Jane-fuck it I don't care." She mumbled as she made her way to the door.

She opened the door with a huff, ready to give whoever was on the other side some Lima Heights hospitality when she just froze. "Surprise." Brittany let out in an excited voice, molding her body into the latina's.

"Britt, baby, what are you doing here?" the brunette asked, placing small pecks all over while tugging her into the room. The blonde smiled and pulled her wife in for a very passionate kiss once, they were safely inside the room. She nipped at Santana's bottom lip playfully before letting the dazed woman come up for air.

"Well, I was all alone at home, missing you, and I couldn't wait to pick up the phone and tell you how much I wish you were home and how much I love you. So I figured eh, what the hell? And came out here to show you just how much I love you." Brittany said seductively, her eyes roaming every inch of her wife's body.

Santana gulped and stared wide eyed at the blonde before her. Her brain still processing the seductive tone and the mischievous gleam in blue eyes. When it finally hit her she grinned and bit her lip. "So just how do you plan to show me, sexy?"

Brittany's grin grew and she nodded her head towards the chair that was standard in every hotel room. "Pull it to the middle of the room and you'll see." She whispered softly, before placing a delicate kiss on the skin of Santana's neck and turning to walk away.

Santana had other plans though. She wrapped her hands around the blonde's waist and pulled her back into her and softly bit into the blonde's neck. Hearing a faint whimper come from the taller woman she sucked on the area, focused on placing a very visible hickey on her wife's neck.

Just as Santana was kissing a trail up to Brittany's lips a loud knock at the door forced her to stop and seriously consider going on a murderous rampage. Brittany chuckled at the angry expression on her love's face. "Go get rid of whoever it is. I gotta set some things up." Brittany said, gesturing to the small bag Santana didn't notice before.

Santana reluctantly let go of the dancer and went to the door praying that the stupid soul on the other side would leave quickly. She internally groaned when she saw who it was. The fucking redhead…Janice?

"I hope I wasn't disturbing you but I was hoping that maybe we could go down to the bar and have a couple of drinks or we could sit in here and raid the mini bar." Santana had to give her credit for trying so damn hard, but that supposedly charming grin and those wandering eyes didn't help whoever the girl was.

"Listen Janet I-" Santana started before the woman, rudely interrupted with a shrill, high pitched laugh. "My name isn't Janet, sweetie. I've only been telling you almost all this weekend. And it's on my name tag, right here." The redhead pointed coyly at her chest, trying to draw Santana's eyes to her cleavage. The brunette's patience was gone. This skank was preventing her from having some very sweet lady kisses with her wife.

Just as Santana fixed the woman with her coldest glare and opened her mouth to give her the verbal beating of a lifetime, Brittany popped herself in between the two and fixed the redhead with a friendly smile. Well the smile was the only friendly thing about Brittany in that moment. Her eyes held a fierceness that would even make Santana tuck her tail in between her legs and her body language was making it clear that the Latina was hers.

"Not Janet, right?" Brittany started, waiting for the young woman to nod her head before continuing. "I'm positive that my beautiful wife has talked about me plenty of times and I know for a fact that her wedding ring isn't invisible so could you kindly back the fuck off of my wife. I only planned to stay in town for one night and I plan on spending all night in bed with her. I don't really wanna be forced to stay in this city in some jail cell. Because I will kick your ass if you don't stop."

When Brittany finished both Santana and the redhead stared at the blonde. The woman was scared stupid. Her skin was as pale as a ghost and her jaw was hanging open. She had no doubt in her mind that athletic looking blonde could and would kick her ass. And Santana. Well Santana was almost drooling at the sight of her wife ready to kick some ass. The sight of Brittany 'marking' her territory was causing her heart to race and her skin to heat up.

"I think I should leave now." The redhead mumbled and turned to make her way back to the elevator. "Hope you make it back to your room okay, and it was nice talking to you Not Janet." Brittany said, sweetly, slamming the door closed.

Brittany turned and faced Santana with a very satisfied smirk on her face, her eyes sparkling in delight and triumph. Her smirk turned into a full blown grin as she whispered a small hey to the very turned on woman in front of her. Just as Santana leaned up to give her wife a deep kiss, and drag her to the bed to have her way with her the blonde stopped her. Brittany gave her a very teasing smile. "You still need to go drag that chair in the middle of the room cause I've got a surprise for you before we get to the even sexier parts of the night."

Santana scowled and went about completing the chore she was given earlier. She really wanted Britt naked, under her, and screaming out her name. She wanted it so bad that she could almost taste the blonde on her tongue. Santana sat in the chair and watched as Brittany walked over to the ipod dock that she had setup and scrolled through her selection of songs.

"I figured that doing all this work this weekend would be really stressful for you, so I came up with a very good way for you to relax and have some fun." Brittany said, turning around to face Santana as the song she chose floated through the speakers.

Santana watched as Brittany slowly untied the belt on her knee length coat to reveal a red and black cut-out teddy underneath. Brittany grinned as she watched Santana squirm around in her chair for a little bit. The brunette tried desperately to stay where she was, but it was so hard. Santana was sitting right next to Brittany about a week before she had left for her trip, as they both looked at Victoria's Secret website.

Santana was the one to see the ensemble and immediately grabbed Brittany's hand to stop her from scrolling past. Brittany smirked as she realized just what Santana was looking at. At seeing if she could get it in red the blonde clicked on the add to cart button and continued looking for some new sweatpants.

Brittany slowly made her to Santana and sat down in the girl's lap. She began to grind her ass up against the dazed latina as the opening lyrics floated around them.

_I left my girl back home, I don't love her no more_

_And she'll never fucking know that, these fucking eyes that I'm staring at_

_Let me see that ass, look at all this cash_

_And I've emptied out my cards too_

_Now I'm fucking leaning on that_

Santana let out a soft moan as the blonde away and stared at Santana coyly, softly biting her bottom lip. The blue eyes in front of Santana were blazing with desire and passion. Her eyes stayed trained on her dancer as she went behind the chair and rubbed her shoulders, before sliding her hands down her chest and back up to the first button on Santana's shirt. Brittany leaned forward and whisper the lyrics as she popped the button opened.

_Bring your love baby, I can bring my shame_

_Bring the drugs baby, I can bring my pain_

_I got my heart right here, I got my scars right here_

_Bring the cups baby, I can bring the drink_

_Bring your body baby, I can bring you fame._

_That's my motherfucking word too_

_Just let me motherfucking love you_

Brittany slowly made her way down the line of buttons, softly popping each one open, leaving goosebumps on the latina's skin. When the last button was finally undone the blonde made her way back to the front of her wife and straddled her lap, running her hands over the newly exposed skin.

_Listen ma, I'll give you all I got_

_Give me all for this, I need confidence in myself_

_Listen ma, I'll give you all of me_

_Give me all of it, I need all of it to myself_

_Oh, oh, oh woah_

Santana was sure that the blonde was killing her. But she couldn't really complain. It wasn't a bad way to go, especially when the blonde arched her back, throwing her head back, grinding into the latina. When Brittany came up, biting her lip and looking at Santana as if she was the most delicious thing she ever seen, Santana figured that she was right.

_So tell me you love me_

_Only for tonight_

_Only for tonight_

_Even though you don't love me_

_Oh, oh_

_Just tell me you love me_

_I'll give you all of me, I'll give you all of me_

_Even though you don't love me_

Santana let her head roll back just like her eyes as the dancer in her lap bit and sucked at her pulse point. The pale hands underneath her bra made her hips jerk up as a thumb slid over her nipple. "Oh, Dios." Santana moaned out, her voice husky. Brittany shivered, feeling Santana's hot breath on the shell of her ear and the clear, distinct accent in her lover's voice. Her shiver increased when Santana brought her hand up in between their bodies and dragged her nails up and down the skin of Brittany's stomach.

_Let me see you dance_

_I love to watch you dance_

_Take you down another level_

_Get you dancing with the devil_

Santana let out a groan when Brittany pulled away from her and got onto her feet. She cut off the complaints she was about to voice as soon as she saw her dancer's hips start to slowly swing to the beat. Santana leaned back into the chair and bit her lip as she watched the blonde bring her own hands up her body to loosely tangle in her hair. Santana watched mesmerized murmuring only two words. "Maldito perfecto."

_Take a shot of this_

_But I'm warning you _

_That I'm on that shit that you can't smell baby_

_So, put down your perfume_

Santana finally couldn't take it any more she got up from the chair and picked Brittany up, smiling when the blonde's legs automatically wrapped around her waist as she led them to the bed. Their lips molding together as their tongues battled for dominance. Santana threw the blonde onto the middle of the bed and pulled her shirt off. "You're so damn sexy, baby." She let out a breathy moan before sliding on top of the blonde.

_Bring your love, baby I can bring my shame_

_Bring the drugs, baby I can bring my pain_

_I got my heart right here, I got my scars right here_

_Bring the cups, baby I can bring the drink_

_Bring your body, baby I can bring you fame_

Santana threw her head back and let out a loud moan when Brittany bucked her hips up. "Right back at ya." Brittany said, smirking up at her wife. Her smirk slid from her face as she felt Santana's hand rub up and down the inside of her left thigh.

_That's my motherfucking word too_

_So let me motherfucking love you_

Santana whispered the words to the song in Brittany's ear. She smirked as the blonde trembled when she slid her tongue against the shell of her ear. "Estoy a punto de hacerlo sentir tan condenadamente bien." Santana whispered, before sliding her hands under the thin straps of her wife's teddy, pulling the clothing down and off the dancer's body. Brittany let out a moan of approval when Santana slid her tongue around one of her pert nipples.

_Listen ma, I'll give you all I got_

_Give me all for this, I mean confidence in myself_

_Listen ma, I'll give you all of me_

_Give me all of it, I need all of it to myself_

_I need all of it_

"I was suppose to be the one in charge here." Brittany let out through a groan as Santana slid her tongue down her body. Santana smirked into the skin around the blonde's belly button. She trailed back up the blonde's body, leaving small love bites in random places. "You love it when I top." Santana said, finally face to face with the her wife. A mischievous grin stretched across her face.

"You love it when I tease that perfect pussy of yours." She said, as she slid her fingers around the blonde's clit slowly. Feeling Brittany's body tense in pleasure Santana smiled and continued. "You love it when I talk dirty to you. Especially in Spanish." Santana leaned down so her mouth was right next to Brittany's ear. "Yo voy a hacer que te corras una y mil veces." She whispered, taking the ear lobe between her teeth and tugging slightly.

_So tell me you love me_

_Only for tonight, only for tonight_

_Even though you don't love me _

_Oh, oh_

"Santana, please stop teasing." Brittany whined. The brunette pulled back and smiled down at the blonde. She slid down the blonde's body, licking and biting at every available bit of skin within her reach. Santana paid particular attention to the spot on Brittany's right hip. Only Santana had found the spot that made the dancer let out the most delicious moans.

"Jesus, San please." Santana smirked and made her way down the woman's clit and hovered there. She watched the blonde's chest heave as the brunette let her warm breathe ghost across her clit.

"I love you." It was barely a whisper, but Brittany had heard it, just as she had always heard it even when Santana was too scared to say it. The dancer smiled, adoration in her eyes, "I love you."

With the reply Santana dropped her head and went to work in between the blonde's legs, mouth savoring the taste and heart savoring the contentment she felt.

_Just tell me you love me_

_I'll give you all of me, I'll give you all of me_

_Even though you don't love me_

**So sorry it's taken so long. If anyone is curious about what the teddy Britt wore looked like send me a message & I'll send ya a link & as always please review.**


End file.
